A Late Night Visitor 2
by RC Williams
Summary: Taken place two weeks after the "A Late Night Visitor". A certain brunette wants another dose of a certain blonde. What will happen?


Disclaimer: I don't make any profit or own any characters in this story. Bonnie Rockwaller and Ron Stoppable are owned by Disney.

A Late Night Visitor 2

Chapter One

It's been two weeks since Bonnie Rockwaller confessed her bad dream to her newly made friend Ron Stoppable. Since that night when her rival, now also made friend Kim Possible found out, the sun kissed brunette hasn't been back to Ron's house.

As she laid in her bed, she started to think on whether to go over to his place or not. _I really want to go over there, but what if his Mom spies on us again?_ the teal eyed vixen thought. Suddenly an idea came to her as she smirked. "What if I bring him here?" she said out loud. "Oh yes, that'd be so perfect." Her barracuda smile made its presence known.

She got out of bed, threw on a very short mini skirt with matching tee shirt, some sneakers, and headed for the door. She suddenly stopped at the door and glanced at the clock. "It's 1:30 in the morning, I better take my pepper spray with me. Have to be safe now than sorry later." She grabbed her car keys off the table and her can of pepper spray and headed out the door to her vehicle.

Ten minutes later, the suntanned brunette arrived at her destination and got out. She took her pepper spray with her as she made her way to Ron's bedroom window. _I hope he's not asleep, but it's probably close to 2 AM now. He'll forgive me when day breaks._ the brunette thought. Bonnie looked around on the ground for a second or two, quickly picked up a couple or small rocks and started to throw them at Ron's bedroom window.

It was 1:45 AM in the bedroom of Ron Stoppable and he was awake. The male blonde laid in his bed and stared ceiling in his bedroom as his thoughts started to drift back to a couple of weeks ago. A certain female came to mind and he smiled. _That was the best night of my life. I will never forget that as long as I live._ the blonde thought. _I wish that we could do it again but she probably wouldn't._

His thoughts was interrupted as he heard a loud clinking noise at his window. "Wait, that's the same sound I heard a couple of weeks ago." Ron said out loud as he went to his bedroom window clad in his Fearless Ferret boxers. He opened the window and saw the reason for the noise. "Bonnie? What are you doing here? It's 2 AM in the morning. Don't tell me you had another bad dream?"

"No I didn't. Get dressed and come with me. I want you to spend the night with me, Ron." Bonnie replied.

"How come?" Ron asked the brunette.

Bonnie glared up at the blonde. "Don't ask any questions, just come on already."

Ron sighed as he replied. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute. I got to get dressed."

"Hurry up. I so don't want to be out here by myself for another minute. You know how bad things can happen at night." Bonnie demanded.

Ron left his window and kept his eye on Bonnie as he got dressed. Four minutes later, Ron climbed out his bedroom window and landed on the ground gracefully which left Bonnie with a stunned expression on her tanned features. The male noticed the expression on his friend's face. "What's the matter, Bon-Bon?" he asked the brunette with a smile on his face.

"That was at least a five, six foot drop. How did you land like that without breaking at least one or both of your legs?" She asked the smiling blonde.

Ron continued to smile before he answered. "Many missions with KP and climbing in and out of air ducts." His smile changed into a goofy grin. "How come you want me to spend the night with you?" He asked.

Bonnie went over to Ron and hugged him. "Because I want to do what we did two weeks ago." She told him as she smirked. She took one of his hands and slipped it under her shirt. Her barracuda smile came out as she felt him squeeze one of her bare breasts. "It seems like you want to do it too."

Ron nodded as he continued to feel the brunette up. He slid his other hand underneath Bonnie's tee shirt and started to squeeze both of her bare breasts. "Oh yeah. You really don't know how much. But why can't we do it here?"

"Like I said Stoppable, I want you to spend the night with me and I don't want your parents, more likely your Mom, spying on us again." Bonnie moaned before she continued. "Besides, I have the house to myself for the next few months and I really don't want to spend another night by myself."

"Okay. So are you ready to go now?" Ron asked the tanned beauty as he continued to feel her up.

Bonnie moaned before she answered. "Yes, just as soon as you take your hands from underneath my shirt."

He quickly took his hands from her under her tee shirt as he apologized. "Oops. Sorry Bon-Bon. I got a little carried away." Bonnie smirked as she grabbed his hand. "It's okay Ron-Ron. Come on." She told him as she lead him to her car.

A couple of minutes later, they made it to the teal eyed girl's car and got in. Before she started her car, she leaned over and pecked Ron on the cheek and got a goofy grin from him. Bonnie smiled as she started her car and drove minutes later, the white convertible with the brunette driver and blonde passenger arrived at Bonnie's home.

Before she got out, she leaned over, turned Ron's face to her and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for doing this, I mean spending the night and whatever."

"No problem Bon-Bon. It's what friends do. Besides, I've always wanted to see the inside of your home." Ron said before he smiled.

"Well, now you got your chance. Come on." Bonnie said as she got out. As Bonnie got out, Ron got a good view of her bare tanned ass. _Wow.. she wasn't wearing any underwear this whole time._ he thought to himself. Bonnie looked back at Ron as he still sat in the car. "You coming, Ron-Ron?" The male blonde regained his senses. "Oh yeah, I'm coming Bon Bon."

He got out of the convertible and followed Bonnie to her front door. The brunette fished through her purse for her house key and found it after ten seconds. She opened the front door with her blonde companion close behind her. As Bonnie closed the door and locked it, Ron looked around the brunette's living room.

"Wow. Cool! Your living room is way bigger than the one at my house." Ron exclaimed as he continued to look around.

"Wait until you see my room." Bonnie said with a smirk on her face. "Let's go."

Bonnie grabbed Ron by the hand and headed to her bedroom. Ron followed as he continued to look around. _Even her hallway is big._ the male blonde thought. As he continued to followed the brunette, Bonnie had a smirk on her face and suddenly stopped short and had Ron bump into her.

Not paying attention, the male blonde bumped into the brunette and was quick to apologize. "I'm so sorry Bonnie and I was paying attention." The teal eyed brunette turned around and smirked. "It's okay. I intentionally did that to see what you'll do."

"Well I wasn't expecting it, Bonnie."

"I know, that's why I did it plus a certain part of you bumped my butt and I think he wants to play."

"You really don't know how much. Like me, he came to play." Ron replied with a smirk on his face. He reached out, went underneath Bonnie's skirt and rubbed her bare ass. Bonnie's eyes went wide as she felt Ron rub her ass. The teal eyed vixen moaned softly as the male blonde continued to rub her voluptous backside.

"You really can't wait, can you?"

"Nope and besides, I noticed this when you got out the car." Ron answered as he rubbed and squeezed her butt.

"That was my intentions, Ron-Ron." Bonnie moaned out. "We're almost at my bedroom." She started back walking to her room making Ron groaned as he felt his hand slip away from his new friend's soft backside. He followed the sexy brunette for a few more steps until they reached her bedroom.

"Okay. We're here." Bonnie told her blonde male friend. She turned the knob and pushed the door open and revealed her bedroom to Ron. The blonde watched the door swung open and looked into Bonnie's bedroom for the first time. "And this is where the magic will happen." Bonnie told Ron as she walked into her bedroom. He instantly followed her into her room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
